


The Serpents Tongue

by J__J



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boston, F/M, Hogwarts Founders Era, M/M, Origin Story, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J__J/pseuds/J__J
Summary: Follow the founders on their journey to creating Hogwarts, on the way they find help from an unlikely ally; and more than that they find love.





	

“Hey betches,” it’s me trevor the toad said trevor the toad. “Who cares about harry potter, this is the story of how I singlehandedly saved the whole race of basilisks.” 

Let me start with my age, I’m way older than you’d think. In fact I’ve been alive since the time of the founders. I was actually best friends with Salazar slytherin. And this is how he helped me fall in love. 

I’m going to give you some background so you’re not totally fucking lost in this story. The founders met each other when they all had a burning desire to attend the Edenborough fringe festival. Ravenclaw was travelling from , Gryffindor was from England, Helga is so obviously welsh. 

Anyway the stone of scoon or something fucking stupid like that was a hugely popular tourist sight that they wanted to see (as well as the fringe fest, they were also going there). Incidentally travelling here they all fucked up their travel plans and thus had to take a pig butchers wagon. the pigs had all contracted foot and mouth disease but unfortunately he had to ditch them but he also ditched the founders and they were super upset and were like “dude just fucking take us where we need to go” and he was like “no fuck you my hogs have warts” so they were shit out of luck and were stranded in the middle of fucking nowhere bass ackwards Scotland. 

SO they got drunk. And started to practice their magic and had a totally brilliant idea to start a school and yadda yadda yadda I’m not fucking in the story yet so I’ma skip to there. 

I hop up and went hey fuckers I’m a toad. 

Ravenclaw literrrally pissed herself, Salazar and godricks heads pop up from behind a bush with really red and sweaty faces and they kind of smelled a little funky. I wonder what they were doing?

Probably some really difficult wand work. 

“Hey betches, it’s me trevor the toad” I needed them to be quiet I had an egg I was sitting on. “My biological clock is a ticking and I really need to birth this baby” 

Just then the two wizards returned to the fire. One was kind of gross but the other had the most beautiful green eyes the exact shade of the most beautiful toad skin, he had beautiful virginal white skin, teeth that shine like really well eroded driftwood, his beautiful green eyes shone in the dark like two swamplights luring you into your death like two mischevious lights. And he had lured me in. I was caught hook line and sinker.

But the thing that really did it for me was the mole on his left bicept that I saw peeping through the beautiful wizards dischevelled robes it was the exact mole of an especially beautiful toad that I HAD SEEN IT SYMBOLIZED FERTILITY AND INTENSE MASCULInity. 

“Why’s there a fucking toad at the table” the gross one asked. 

“Because you assholes were being too loud and I’m about to be a mother” I responded

“Whoaa dduuude where’s that sick accent from?”   
Boston.   
Ravenclaw with a confused look on her face (she always had a confused look on her face) asked how I got here. 

I didn’t answer but lapsed into a fond memory of my good friend the wind zooming me across the sea. 

“Yo trevor man, did you say you were havin a baby? We’re starting a sick school and your gnarly baby can be a bro and join” the gross one said before expelling air from his orifice and collapsing on the ground. 

Salazar then stepped daintily over the gross ones body and drifted majestically over to trevor. 

“Hey little buddy, what’s cooking good looking” All that could emit from trevors mouth was a very unfroglike croak. Salazar blushed prettily and trevor then knew that he was the one and no other love could possibly compare to this fire of passions that was trembling through his tiny frog body when he saw that blush. 

Trevor slowly hopped his fat toad body sensually towards Salazar  
Plop plop plop plop plop   
Trevor slowly winked one bulbous eye. 

Salazar resumed his pretty blush and it creeped further downwards then the first time now reaching the dark course hairs that were peeping out of his unbuttoned robes along with one pert nippole.   
There was a sudden explosion. 

the gross one, the confused one and the other one had managed to fuck everything up spectacularly again

“NOT MY BABY YOU BETCHES” I screamed as the explosion had managed to come dangerously close to my egg. I plopped over as fast as my tiny frog body was able to. Mama bear had come out in full force. 

He hopped amongst the carnage desperately searching for a glimpse of the speckled shell of his unbirthed progeny. 

Just then the scent of bacon and eggs cooking over a fire wafted over to trevor. 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
End of Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> No Flames please, !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> like and comment and if we get 25 readers we will write more chapters  
> first fanfic please be kind.


End file.
